The Dog and the Beetle
by 11cleyva
Summary: After many years of thinking, Shino has started to come to terms with himself and what his feelings mean. Now time will tell if Kiba feels the same or he will walk away for good. Kiba x Shino
1. Loneliness is better than sadness

"Shino, please tell me what happened." Hinata's voice broke the man's concentration of avoiding the real answer. She held hands with her daughter, Himwari, who was an almost clone of Hinata, if it weren't for the whisker marks on her face she'd almost be a sister. Shino looked down, it has been a week since the passing of Akamaru. Kiba had gone into hiding since then.

"It's not my place to say." Shino answered sternly, he wore that large visor on his eyes, he was happy he did so Hinata wouldn't see the red puffy eyes under it. He didn't know any other time he cried every night since this happened. He was glad that Hinata was spared this ordeal.

"Shino, I know you... You're hiding something." She placed a small hand on his arm.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay darling, why don't you go up stairs for now? Mommy and Uncle Shino need to talk." Hinata just kept her milky eyes on him, he could feel her drilling into his mind. She was good at finding things out just by looking at him. He pulled his green coat sleeve away as the little girl gave him a hug. She sped off up the stairs as her mother sat down at the kitchen table. His long coat dripped over the chair seat as he sat next to her.

"Like I said it's not my place to say anything, because-"

"Why did Kiba want me to come over but not tell me why?"

He bit his tongue, he wanted to tell her but he thought of what Kiba might say if he found out. He dropped his head low and clenched his jaw. "It was best you weren't there..." He knew had to say it.

"Kiba called me there and I came over. He didn't want to say what the problem was until I got there. And it was the same with you. But Himwari was ill so you couldn't." _It's good too because you would have found out about my feelings._

"And?" she was pressing for more information. She saw her friend straighten at this.

 _She asking for more?!_ "..." _I have to tell her. "_ Akamaru passed away. He wanted us all to be there but-"

"Akamaru... Is dead?" she got softer and looked down with her white eyes. Shino saw water fill in her eyes, she began to cry quietly. He just held her hand as she cried. She hated herself for not going when Kiba needed her, she hated she wasn't there for Akamaru. She hadn't seen him since Kiba left the village to be with his girlfriend. He seemed so far away and distant from the team that he once called his family.

"Kiba isn't mad about it. I want you to know this." Shino raised a hand and tried his best to dry her cheeks of the tears. "Akamaru would like it if you can come by later. He misses you."

Hinata looked at him, she thought it strange for Shino to speak as if he was still around but she knew why. He wasn't the type of man who'd except death so easily. He liked to keep in his mind that they were still there waiting for him. Much like his brother, Torune, who's body was found and brought back to the village for a burial. Shino would talk to him like he was still there. Hinata would see him when she would go by to give flowers to Neji's grave, he'd just tell Torune the news of the week and about himself. It was the most he ever talked.

She gave a nod and wanted to see Akamaru again. She would have to wait until Shino got down with work and they'd go to the cemetery for the fallen war victims. Shino told her that Kiba didn't want to be reminded of the loss and had him buried in the cemetery.

After work, the two set out to the grave. Each one carrying flowers, some for Neji and Torune and some for Akamaru.

"Will Kiba be there?" she asked as they hit the grass of the cemetery.

"He never is anymore. He did in the beginning but now he never leaves his home." Shino said, "I'm going to check on him later today when we get back. Even I'm starting to worry."

They passed by many slain people of the village from the war. But near the back was Akamaru. It was tidy with flowers from the days, dried up from the time passed. She dropped to her knees at the sight.

"Why would Kiba do this? He's so far away...it's not fair to him." Hinata was growing angry at her friend. She placed her flowers down as Shino came to his knees and put his down next to hers. He wanted to hold her, he knew that when people cried holding them made them feel better. He wrapped a long arm around her back and pull her in close. They both stayed there for some time just remembering together the times they spent with Akamaru, all the fun times they shared.

Kiba stayed at his home all day now because of Akamaru, not because he was sad, just he never left the house without him. He had him buried outside his home with a homemade grave marker. He only had one in the cemetery so others could see him as the war hero he was. But Kiba kept him with him because he only knew that's where Akamaru's life belong to, next to Kiba. If only others could see that too. Then maybe they'd understand who really Kiba was. Lonely.

 **A short start to another long story. I'd you haven't checked out the story before this one I recommend it. This is a trilogy like story. Check out Unspoken and Akamaru if you get chances.** **RR**

 **Don't forget _this is for thoughts_**


	2. Fly in the Ointment

It was easy for Shino to say he was going to visit Kiba after work, but to actually go up to the house and knock on the door and talk,was another part he forgot. It was easy to talk to his main two friends, but not when one of those two was locked in his house for a week after suffering the loss of a dear companion. But Shino had promised Hinata, and more himself that he would check on Kiba.

He sat at his desk in the offices for the teacher's and just sat with his eyes fixed on a small photo on his desk. It wasn't like the others here with family or children in pictures, but it was his family. Just a picture from the wedding of the three of them, Hinata in her beautiful white kimono, Kiba in that new blue and white jacket and Shino in a large white coat with a green bandana on. What a crazy family they were, but he didn't mind. He had another picture which could be called humorous one by others. But it was all his Kikai engulfing him, with himself in the middle as they sat for a picture for that day. Something about the flash startled them and they covered Shino to keep him from harm as most guests screamed and ran away. He kept it nevertheless. It was his family. A small smile crept on his lips as he looked at the three of them. But it faded once he remembered that one of those people in the picture were gone.

The top of Akamaru's head poked in at the bottom of the frame, they were all in their 20's in this. He looked at the smile on Kiba's face. Something about it made Shino smile even more inside but on the outside he knew that Kiba probably wasn't smiling anymore.

He placed the picture back and pulled out of his desk to leave for the day. He had to gather together the courage. He had time to think as he walked down the many stairs. He thought as he walked from the school building to the exit of the grounds. The only thing that could be heard was the dirt road crunch under his black sandals as he walked to Kiba's. He kept his covered eyes low to the ground as he tried his best to avoid the little ant hills, he'd come back later to marvel at the handy work the ants had done and take note of them. He gently scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to offset his pulled back hair out of the bun it was in.

 _Someone help me..._ He thought as he strode up the dirt path, Kiba's home wasn't that far away from the school. He would in the past come visit, at first he'd be embarrassed to visit after such a long time not visiting but one day he came into the class Shino was teaching and needless to say all the attention went to Kiba and his skills of hand to hand combat, making the occasional attention seeker glow with pride at his abilities.

But now, it was Shino who came to Kiba. It almost felt like it did that week ago , only now he had gone through the worst part. Didn't he?

He raised his hand to knock on the wood door, but he dropped his hand. And bit his lip, this was already hard to get this going. He tried again and gave a small tap. No answer, he tried another tap, this time a but harder.

It was almost scary not hearing the barking and the door being knocked down by the large dog, but no sound came. He knocked again, the door handle jiggled and it opened.

He somewhat expected to see Kiba as this disheveled broken man, but he seemed the same. His long brown hair pushed back, the trademark red marks on his cheeks, and the facial hair he'd been growing since the wedding so long ago. Same black jacket with fur on the arm cuffs and hood. He seemed more surprised that Shino would show up at his house.

"Hey." Kiba said after the seconds of Shino just staring at him. "Are you lost?"

"No..." Shino thought what to say next. "Because-"

"Eh, come in. I don't flies to get in." He placed a clawed hand to push him in. The house was the same, it was somewhat dirty on the floor. Dirt and grass clippings on the floor.

Shino removed his sandals and placed them near the door as he followed behind Kiba. He noted at the dog dishes were still full with clean water and crunch food, it made it seem that Kiba was waiting for Akamaru to come home from being lost.

Kiba signaled his friend to sit down at the table, the kitchen was the most tidy in the home thus far. He didn't see the rest of it yet but it was the cleanest.

It was a quiet house now, the only sounds were the clock and the sink that would drip opposite of the tik of the clock. The chairs creaked at the weight Shino, the shorter man put cups down on the table. There was something inside, and Shino went to drink it but it wasn't tea, it was alcohol. He took a drink but put the cup down. It was an awkward meeting of friends. None of them spoke to the other.

Shino tried to think of what to do. Normally they'd go to the ramen shop and eat it. Kiba always seemed so happy after a nice bowl of hot noodles. He smiled on the inside, he would ask him to eat out with him.

"Kiba," he started making the other man look up from the dog dishes near the wall. "Would you... Like to go eat something?"

All he got back was laughing, his stomach dropped. Maybe he said this wrong.

"Shit man, you make it sound like you're asking me out." Kiba smiled hard since the passing. Shino looked down, he tried hard to keep his blush down. He felt like a fool asking Kiba like that to have supper out.

"Ahhh, but I'm going to have to pass on that one."

Shino's head shot up, he was just told no.

"I'm going to have dinner here tonight."

"Then we can have something here." a smile came back to Shino's lips as he hoped that he wouldn't be pushed away. He was trying to help his friend, even if he was going a bad way to do so. He was so focused on thinking of things to make, the door opened.

"Kiba, I brought some rutabaga today to make a nice side dish..." Kiba's girlfriend, Tamaki had come in. She was confused at the man at the table.

"Kiba, who's this?" She asked and came over to see the man, she placed her hands on Kiba's shoulders.

"Come on, Tamaki, you know him. This is Shino. You two met a long time ago when we got the honeywine." Kiba smiled, something inside of Shino felt on edge. He was feeling something that he couldn't put a name on it. He felt his beetles start to grow into a frenzy inside him. It had been years since he had used his Kikai to drain away someone's chakra but for some reason he felt he wanted to right now.

Why? They did nothing wrong. Kiba was a good man, Tamaki was his girlfriend...that word always stung worse than any bee and bit harder than any wasp. What was the problem with them? None. Shino knew it, there was nothing wrong. He had missed them talking about the time they met, and he pulled his chair away with a loud scratch on the floor. His Kikai told him things, they warned him of things, but not this. This-this feeling. It was like the queen had left his heart and never came back to plug the wound. But there was no wound.

"Shino?" He got his sandals back on and he just kept walking out the door, out to the dirt path that seemed so close to the school. The school that that Kiba used to visit. That is until now.

"Shino!" Kiba called after him after he abruptly ended his chat without even saying a word. The sound of nature fell into his ears but not the words of them. He felt awful for walking out on them, but his Kikai... They said things to him. They wanted to kill his friend and his **girl**... **Friend**. Why? But the problem was, Shino felt almost inclined to kill them. He needed to be alone for a good while. Just alone so he doesn't hurt anyone or anything.

That's when he broke through the city clutter to his home, that house into the woods, the house that always seemed so lonely.


	3. Nights like This

He sat in the dark, it had been past dinner for a while but he didn't feel like eating. He had to sit and think about himself. He actually thought of killing someone who did nothing wrong. His now visible eyebrows scrunched as he tried to think. Shino had changed the large visor into a regular pair of sunglasses, they were small and rectangular. Sitting on his bed still in work clothes, he just stared at the wall. The one male Shino had been used to talking the most, Bugnard, came to crawl across his face. He knew what his mission was, he was there to mate with the new queen Kikai but only in someone who had them already in their body. It was a long process, but he wished that this male would go away.

The beetle made little screeching sounds as Shino just ignored them. He was more worried about his behaviour today. There were a few things he felt bad about since his new career, attempting to attack Boruto, Shikadai and Mitsuki in the first year in the academy, and now that he thought of killing Kiba.

But what was this feeling that made him think of death on those in the room? Perhaps he wasn't good at understanding his own emotions. It's not that he emotionless, he just didn't have use for them. His father always was stand-offish to him. It was like he didn't really have a father, not like the other children he saw growing up. Other fathers hugged and smiled at their children, but not his. His father just gave a pat on the back and sent him on his way. Since his mother had died at a young age everything has been worse than before. But it could just be the Aburame way. The way to not understand what certain emotions mean and they somehow end up to killing someone.

" I wish you were here..." He pressed the bottoms of his palm to his eyes and pushed the glasses above his brow. He wished Torune were here to help him understand. If anyone could, it was him. Maybe he'll ask him tomorrow when he gives him flowers again.

"So much is happening now, Torune." He spoke into the silence, he knew there would be no response. He had read the letter he got from his father days ago as well. His father was getting ill and wanted Shino to return to the clan to take his place as leader.

Shino shuddered at the fact he knew what would happen if he did. He'd have to... Spawn children. He was 34 now, still single living with insects. He'd have to marry a cousin and make a family with her. He sank into his pillows at the thought with a groan.

He didn't have much more time to dally on the subject, he had work the next day. He turned the light off and removed his glasses. It felt so good to have cold air on his eyes that already always covered. He just fell back into the bed and unzipped the large green coat and threw it to the floor.

"Good night, Torune..." He always seemed to talk to himself especially on nights like this.

Kiba sat in his bed, Tamaki had fallen asleep next to him with her cat on her side of the sheets. The room was quiet, but Kiba couldn't help but to try to figure out what had made Shino just leave like that. Was it he didn't like rutabaga and didn't know how to say it? But Kiba expected something small upset him, he was always a little dramatic when he didn't like things or things didn't go his way. Maybe he was pouting about not getting ramen. Tamaki didn't like ramen so it'd be stupid to go and she wouldn't eat anything.

Shino was weird that way, Kiba guessed. He snuggled into the covers, "Goodnight Akamaru!"

Tamaki woke up and looked groggily at Kiba who slowly came to understand what he did, he kept yelling for Akamaru a week after it happened.

"Sorry..." Kiba whispered feeling her turn back over. _What a bitch..._ He thought, she never seemed to like Akamaru. The same could be felt for her Ninkin. He hated that cat. He didn't mean what be called her, but it just got him mad the way she acts about him speaking to Akamaru.

He sank into his pillows and tried his best to shut his eyes but it was different tonight. It was off, it could be the fact all his covers were taken by a cat or it could be that little tickling feeling on his chest. He focused in that tickling, only to get bitten.

He flipped the light back on to see a black beetle stuck onto his skin. He knew it was one of Shino's bugs it most have fallen off when he left in a huff, "Damn You Shino!!"

 **Short and sweet I suppose.**

 **RR**


	4. Bugaboo

The days of work have never been that hard, mostly just looking over the files of new or graduating students. Filing out the proper paperwork so that some kids could do the Chunin Exans, it wasn't the same after being there for the kids in the classroom. He'd do guest talks to the class. Shino was happy he didn't have to teach classes anymore, not after all that happened, he was just lucky Iruka was lenient on him after attacking children but of course it wasn't him it was just this demon. Shino thought for a moment, he didn't know if he should be happy he still worked here, he didn't feel that same satisfaction like he would from standing in front of a class and speaking. Granted no one ever listened to him, Shino slumped back into the chair at that thought. He didn't know why he was ignored. Was it he was so much like a bug that no one gave him the time of day? Not many would worry about a fly on the ceiling, maybe he was like a fly? Always sticking around to the point no one cared…

He sniffed in at the thought, of course people cared. He looked up from his desk and saw all the other teachers at work, since he worked here he was never said hello to. It had been four years at the academy and no one said a word to him, only Iruka and Anko spoke to him. His stomach felt like it was knots much like his head. He needed to just back away and stop thinking so hard of things. But what about Kiba? He could beat himself up for thinking of Kiba again, at least today he'll go to Hinata's to see what she thought. It couldn't be what he felt for her, it was different. Plus, it was natural for a man to love a woman, it was supposed to happen. But this…this was not the right way to feel over someone. Feeling of killing them. He squeezed his eyes as tight as he could and tried to keep at his writing, but he couldn't help thinking of how he felt about Hinata.

He had this pull to her, like he wanted her but maybe not in that full sense. He would never want to make children with her…fact he didn't even know how that went down. His father never spoke of how he was made or anything of the matter of love. He was on his own when it came to this act. He knew that Naruto and Hinata consummated the marriage but that's all he knew from there. Next thing was she was with child. Shino felt like an idiot for being 34 and not knowing how things were done. But he knew one thing that he felt for Hinata he felt this pride in her, there was a warmth that came to him when he was around her.

Shino sat back into his chair again with hand under his chin, he did feel this surge when they kissed. It was foreign to him, but he knew what he felt for Hinata but what was this for Kiba? A surge to kill his friend and his…friend. Shino also noted how he didn't like Tamaki. He liked Hinata but not Tamaki.

The ways of human feelings were getting to much for him, he'd have to stop and think about this later. But work didn't seem to end fast enough, when it was a little to the end of school for the children, he pushed back all his papers and walked as fast as he could down the stairs. He went to his old classroom and waited. Himawari came out of the class with her notebooks and a smile. She loved being with her uncle Shino. Hinata had told the kids that Kiba and Shino were their uncles. Boruto saw through that at a young age, but Himawari still held onto the belief he was. She loved his insects and staying at his home to visit them all.

"Uncle Shino!" she ran up to him to give a hug around his waist. She was growing but not as fast as Hinata did at this age. She looked so much like her all but the marks on her cheeks. "I drew a picture at lunch today, wanna see?" He didn't have to answer she already pulled it from her books.

"It's tailless whip scorpion, like the one you have at home. I drew it for her so she can have a friend." She handed it to him, he smiled wide at it. It was remarkable for a child of her age but she always had a fascination of bugs, much to her father's disapproval.

"I know she will love it." Shino said grabbing her hand to walk home. It was Wednesday, and Hinata knew that was the day he'd come over. He'd never missed an opportunity to visit her. Himawari was so energetic, she pulled his hand to the various shops so she could look. He knew he had to get her home but there was no harm in a little window shopping. Until of course, Himawari broke from his hand to go into the toy shop.

"Himawari..." Shino was a little mad but he didn't want it to come out on the outside. He opened the door and went into follow, this store always had too many children in it, it was a bit annoying to say at the least. After school was the worst time to go in here but Himawari just bolted into the shop.

Shino looked around all the plush, that was usually where she was. And he did find her, leafing through the stuffed animals.

"Having kid problems?" Shino knew that voice, the stood straight up trying to seem taller to Kiba who stood with a smile on his face.

"I thought you weren't coming to this store anymore, because-"

"Nah, I'm here now. I wasn't allowed before after Akamaru destroyed the entire store playing with all the toys." Kiba smiled, the little girl stood up to give him a hug as well.

"What brings you to this kid Haven?" Kiba smiled and Shino pointed down with his head to Himawari who had gone back to looking through the toys.

Shino didn't have that killing feeling in his body, but his beetles were getting restless.

"Oh hey." Kiba got into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth. "You're probably going to be mad about this... But Momo sort of... Well"

Kiba opened the cloth and inside was a small black dot. A much flatter black dot. It was one of Shino's Kikai.

"I tried to stop that damn cat but it grabbed it off me and killed it. I'm sorry, Shino."

Shino heard the true sadness in his voice at the death, maybe to him it wasn't anything but to Shino it hurt. It was Kimora, a little female that had hatched from her larvae stage just before he visited. She must have escaped his body in the rage he felt.

"Thank you for returning her." Shino took the cloth and folded it nicely into his pocket.

"What is it, Uncle Shino? Uncle Shino? Uncle Shino, what is it?" Himawari kept asking him, Kiba knew Shino could do so much before he got angry. Kiba tired to pull the girl away but she kept talking.

"Stop!" Shino yelled at her, he didn't mean it he just had some rough things to sort out. Himawari clutched onto Kiba, Shino knew he did wrong by getting angry at her. His facial expression changed and he crouched down to her.

"I'm sorry, Himawari..." He started but she hugged around his neck. Shino looked up at Kiba, they didn't need to day anything. Kiba just nodded and backed up.

Shino, with the girl around his neck, lifted her up to carry her. She had a little beetle stuffed toy in her hands, and Shino thought it best to get it for her. After paying for it, the three walked down the street in silence.

Kiba had left halfway through the walk home leaving the two the rest of the way. Himawari had gotten happier by the time they made it to the house. Shino couldn't wait to let her walk, she was getting too heavy for him to carry for these long times. Hinata was waiting for them in her yard. She was watering the flowers as the two stepped onto the path.

"Mommy!" Himawari said and she was placed down to the ground. "Look it what Uncle Shino got me today!" she showed the little blue and pink stuffed beetle in her mom's face, Hinata laughed along with her daughter as she went into the house. Hinata saw the look on her dear friend's face.

"What's wrong?" She came closer to him, he seemed rigid and stressed when she placed a hand on him. He placed his own hand on hers, it still felt like it had grips to it.

He didn't say anything just looked down. Until finally he spoke up, "I've been having alot of odd emotions, because to me they are not normal."

"Why don't you come in and we can talk?" she lead him to the door which was still open from Himawari going in. She lead him to the front room, it was quite a change from the original apartment they once had. This home was much better sized for a larger family.

He sat on the couch next to Hinata, her short hair leaned to the side when she cocked her head to look at him. He sat with his legs tight together and his hands in his lap. His bare feet felt the cold of the wood panel floor as he sat there. He knew she was waiting for him to speak first.

"It's not easy for me to say, because-"

"Just try your best." she said scooting closer to him.

"There are times I feel I want to kill Kiba." His flat tone made Hinata be caught off guard but she kept looking at him.

"We'll everyone has thought that when he annoys them." she giggled and smiled but Shino didn't smile.

"It's only when he's around others." He also knew others in this case meant that girlfriend. He turned to face Hinata, who was now a little more confused.

He just sighed. "I want to know what my problem is."

"Shino,there is no problem. I think... You just have problems figuring out emotions is all." she placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"You know the basics of them. But I feel you don't know them all."

"All what do you mean-" his words were stopped by a small kiss on the cheek.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked, if this was her way of teaching him what emotions are this was the wrong way. He just sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds, his eyes moved back and forth trying to find something to describe it as. But found none.

"tell me what you feel about that." her voice sounded the same but more questioning.

"I...I feel... Wrong and confused." He said and she kept her stare on his covered eyes.

"and what do you feel about Kiba?"

He didn't know what she was getting at, "Angry. Very angry..."

She looked down and let out a sigh. "Shino, are you angry at him or Tamaki?"

"What does that mean?" he felt a little anger in him at that question. There was no doubt in his mind that he was angry at both of them... But he only felt it when she came in to the room. He felt it in the forest when he asked Kiba if he liked that girl. He felt it for years, he felt anger...

"My God..." He whispered, this new information was too much to handle. "I'm not mad at Kiba, I'm mad at her. But why? Why Hinata?"

"I don't know." it was just that, all she could say because in truth she didn't know why. "Maybe because she took your friendship away in your eyes."

Shino just nodded, that must have been it. It had to be. It was just because she took Kiba's attention away from him.

"It's called jealousy." Hinata stated plainly as could be. He was jealous of Tamaki for being with Kiba, he was jealous that she is spending more time with him then he was. Jealousy sure was awful, it made him a monster.

"I don't want to be Jealous." He said quietly, and she hugged on to him.

"It's just the way of life. We're all going to feel this way one time or another. It's natural. It shows you're human." She continued to hug onto him tightly.

 _Shows I'm human..._ Shino thought, it could be the large emotionless visor that covers his eyes that made him seem less like a human. A regular man. It could be the stone cold expression on his face. Maybe that's why Kiba wanted a real friend to share these real feelings with. And maybe that's why Shino was all alone.


	5. It's for the Family

Okay so now what? He was jealous. What could he do next? Hinata had suggested he talk to Kiba about this, but he knew how well his talking would end up to. He'd say the wrong thing and offend Kiba and they would never talk again. Then the next time he saw him, Kiba would have a kid and Tamaki would be his wife. He was happy that he didn't have to go to work tomorrow, he was going to get Kiba to pay attention to him one way or another, well maybe he wouldn't go that far. Perhaps for a ramen and that's all.

He wanted to go home and change his outfit to something less... Robotic he supposed. A change of his eye protection would be a nice start.

He rushed into the door to his room. He greeted all his insects with waves and promising to give them water later tonight when he got back.

He got to his bedroom, unzipping the long green coat hanging it on the coat hanger behind his door. He was left in his tight black shirt, he looked at himself in the long mirror on the wall. He seemed the same, he took off the visor to look at himself with unaided eyes.

His sight to colours had worsened over the years, his symbiosis with the Kikai had changed him. He couldn't look at colours or bright lights anymore. He squinted as he looked at himself but had to get his new pair on his grey eyes. The rectangular frames made him seem more human. He slipped on that white coat, it had been so long since he'd worn this. He wouldn't put the hood up, he felt confident today. He gave himself a smile and zipped the coat up and headed for the door.

He stopped when he heard voices outside, they were not Kiba's or anyone he knew. He waited for a moment until they knocked in the door. He froze, he knew who they were now. His father must have sent for him, but he did a terrible job at being a father at times. Shino thought he could probably hide, but what was he thinking the Aburame are excellent trackers. They'd find him. He'd just have to give in.

He opened the door and looked at them. How they all looked the same to him. Dark glasses on and coats, hands in the pockets. They didn't say a word, he just stepped out of the house and was lead to the clan compound that resided not too far from the village.

He looked up at the house, rebuilt to look like original one. He stepped through the front garden to the main door. He heard the deer scare bunk from he water filling up and dropping it. His hopes of asking Kiba for ramen tonight was ruined. And now he was worried about this. His father.

No one spoke to him, naturally no one would talk to him. Not even his own clan members talked to him. They lead him to the doors and opened them leading to another set of doors.

He hung his low, he remembered going this way to be punished by his dad, it was just a practical joke he and Torune had done. His father had no care for those. He wanted a boy with no emotions like him.

They lead him to the bedroom, he didn't know what to expect. Knowing his family they'd either bring him here to mate with a female and create a child, but today it was his father.

"Father?" Shino said rushed his way to the bedside. Why did he have to see his father like this. His dad just waved that he others out of the room to leave the two.

"Shino." He was still sick sounding and perhaps worse than before. "Shino, you've dissappointed me..."

"Why, what have I done?" He asked trying to hold back these new found things called tears he'd experienced at Kiba's when Akamaru passed.

"You've become one of them. A regular person, you're an Aburame. The next clan leader." He father had tried to sit up. He still had the long braided hair on his head with the rest short and now all white. This was the first time he could see what his face looked like. Just like him, only older and white facial hair.

"Look at you...showing your face. Just like Torune."

"Please leave Torune out of this, because-"

"I have every right to speak of him, he was my son too. If he were still here he'd be the next clan leader and not you!"

The words hurt, his father was never this mean to him but today was the day. He never raised his voice or said his thoughts. But this maybe his last day, why did he have to be cruel on it? Shino just sank to his knees and lowered his head. He knew he'd started to stray from the clan code. No long hair unless a woman, don't show your emotions to others it'll get you hurt. He had broken so many rules, to the point he was surprised his father even considered him still.

"Look at your hair... It's like you want to be a female. And where is your wife? I expected children from you before I died." his dad's voice was still soft but now with poison in them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not ready...I dont even know if I want children..." Shino shut his eyes tightly fearing what his father would say next.

"My son, not wanting children. He wants this clan to fail. **Get out**."

Shino felt terrible, he knew he should have gotten married to make his father happy. But it didn't make him happy. He didn't know what to say as he stood.

"Fine. I will get out. Maybe you should make someone else leader because I won't do something I don't want to, because... I've felt pain, suffering, sadness... All these things that you avoid. All these things you never gave me. But now you are."

"Shino."

"Maybe you would have been happier if I was taken away for Root and Torune stayed, maybe you'd be happier with your son then." Shino walked to the door with his hand on the knob.

"You leave now, and you'll be an outcast to us, no longer allowed in to this house. No longer allowed to see your family."

Shino just turned his head slowly to face his father, it had been too many years of him being primed and groomed to be the next leader.

"You would do that wouldn't you, because-"

"Don't say another word. Just leave." his father sank back into his deathbed. All the man could do was nod and he left the room, the home, the building and the compound. He was somehow glad he left, it lifted his shoulders of the weight. He couldn't help but to smile a little on the outside.


	6. This is family

**Sorry for the later chapter, I had to recover after Boruto episode 6. I felt like Ricky Bobby and Cal with Shake and bake.**

 **"Summoning!"**

 **"That just happened!!"**

 **Gah, I'm still thinking about it. Shino is a BA.**

"Fetch me something to write on." Shibi's voice broke the tension after his son had left. Another Aburame entered the room again with paper and pen. He needed to get his words down before they left with him.

 _Shino,_

 _I understand how you feel. I was in your role when I was young. I didn't believe in what my father said... Please reconsider. At least give it another thought. You will still be the leader even if you don't want to be..._ _You feel I had my favourites and gave Torune more attention. You're my son. He was mine as well but you are my son. My only son. I didn't know Danzo would want you for Root, I'm only thankful that Torune stepped up. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I gave your brother more attention because he had gone through so much. He had lost his father._

Shibi stopped for a moment, he felt himself giving way but he had to finish his letter.

 _My time is limited, Shino, I want you to know my only wish is that I could have given you the love like the other families. So that you you knew that I loved you so very much. I love you, Shino._

 _Love, your father, Shibi_

He gave a smile and placed the written letter down with the pen on the floor. The Aburame standing by the door went for it only to be stopped by a raised hand. Shibi placed his hand down to his side. He was afraid of death, he was afraid of what was to come. He'd faced Konan in the village, then he had no fear to die because it was so a cause. But this was natural death. He was worried he'd feel pain or suffer.

The Aburame at the door, felt the door getting bumped from the other side.

"Ah... He came back...im so happy." Shibi said and raised his head to see son, face sadder than before. "Shino."

The man looked up and tried to keep his calm. Shino came back, he felt guilt in his heart of walking out on his father. His father has also sent some of his Kikai to bring him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You look so much like your mother...I suppose that not every son will look like his father... And that's a good thing." Shibi took an hand and placed it on his son's cheek. The contact made Shino tense but the feeling of his father's hand on his cheek, it felt warm. This must be what it was like...

"Dad." Shino couldn't help but to let his emotions come through.

"Let me see your eyes on one more time..." Shibi said removing his small glasses, Shino looked confused but removed his glasses as well. Both men squinted but they still saw through the glare of the lights. His eyes were just like his father's. Grey and moody like storm clouds.

"Those are just like mine..." His dad stated and gave a gentle brush of his thumb over his son's cheek. Shino kept his eyes on his father, who's eyes never blinked after his words.

"Father?" Shino questioned, "Dad?" he gave a squeeze to the hand still being held up to his face with his hand. "Dad..." His stomach dropped, he felt shock but he didn't want to let go. His eyes filled with tears as he hid his face in his father's hand.

He may have thought he'd missed his chance to meet with Kiba but if he went with Kiba he would have missed his father's last moments.


	7. Having Little To No Control

It was little over day since the death of his father, Shino spent his time sitting at his own home. He had taken the time to take care of his many insects and still have time to think of his past days. It all happened so fast, but not as fast as his father leaving before him. It was pleasant to have this affection, it made his heart swell with joy knowing his father did love him. He smiled to himself as he laid on his bed. He had taken days off from work, not that they would notice he wasn't there.

His window was open to let the air flow in along with the songs of the birds outside his home. He just thought of what his father said. He had to get married and have a family for the clan. He'd consider being the leader of the Clan like his dad. But what of he wasn't sure what he was doing. He'd be single for years, he was 34 and still no one in his life. He had friends, two best friends. He rolled to his side with a hand under his head. He just wore the regular glasses over his eyes instead of the large visor, he'd wear that for his work life.

He thought of days ago when Hinata had kissed him on the cheek. He noted at the time, he felt differently of it. Perhaps it was that she had a child in the other room or... Well he didn't know. If he didn't like her kiss then what does that mean? What else was there besides loving a woman? This was something he didn't understand, he had heard of other's who had male partners but not in relationship way. Izumo and Kotetsu seemed liked they liked each other, but they never seemed to go on this. It wasn't right in the village. It wasn't right in the Clan families, what good was a man if he can't produce a child to carry on the Clan?

Shino shut eyes to think harder, he didn't even know he was thinking about, it just seemed to be mixed and everywhere. He wasn't suggesting to himself that he was like Izumo and Kotetsu with... Kiba was he? He had to shake this off, he had things to plan for his father's funeral. Mostly he just had to invite others, he had already invited Hinata. She was very sorry for his loss, he had suggested she get a new outfit for his Clan's respectived procedures for a funeral. He'd have to go to Kiba soon, but he was worried if talking to him about another death would upset him. But he had no other choice, he sat up stretching his arms. Getting up, he fetched his large white coat that had been getting more time out of the closet. Zipping up his long sandals he shut the door behind him.

He walked this street so many times before, the dirt road to the large market just minutes from his home, a luxury for him he wouldn't have to spend too much time out in public with others that still look at him odd at times. Children mostly would stare at him, it might have been the eye cover they were looking at.

He made it too Kiba's home, not too far from his own. If Kiba made the effort he could come see him every day. He knocked on the door not once but twice.

"Over here!" he stopped, he heard Kiba's voice from the backyard. Shino crept through the tall grass and weeds. He poked his head around the house to see Kiba waving for him. He made his way to the back of the house. Kiba had been in the backyard keeping his grave to Akamaru clean. The only cleared of grass spot in the yard.

"Kiba, what is this?" Shino was genuinely confused as he went closer to the stone.

"Ah... It's. It's Akamaru." Kiba had said very oddly. Shino just nodded. "Want to say 'hi?"

Shino came close and placed a hand on the large stone, it had no words but a lot of flowers around it. Some toys also laid out on the ground around it. He mentally thought of good thoughts for the Ninkin.

"Whatcha need, Shino?" Kiba spoke up as his friend put his hand down to his side.

"My father has died." Shino was blunt to the other man. Kiba had originally stood straight at the words but saw that Shino had slumped. He perked up when Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, really I am."

A smile came from Shino's lips as he felt the genuine sadness in his voice. "I came by to ask if you would like to come to the funeral. Why? Because-"

"Shino, I would love to but I don't have anything to wear. All I have is, well, not appropriate clothes for a funeral."

"I thought as much." Shino spoke Making Kiba twinge at the man's predicted thoughts. "I will take your measurements and bring them to the tailor in town."

"Gee, you sure are keen on having me there. We'll come on in and we can get this over with." Kiba had said opening the back door. The home was quite. "The only ones home is that stupid cat, if it makes you feel any better."

 _It does make me feel better,_ Shino thought. Kiba took his shirt off, he didn't seem to mind the cold stare of the man in front of him. He didn't think anything of it, though Shino himself couldn't stop staring at him, he tinted glasses that blocked his eyes as they traveled to every inch of that chest. Kiba was hairy, his chest was covered by dark brown hair along with a ring around his stomach to only disappear into the pants below. Shino thought this was what a man looked like. Unlike himself with only hair in his stomach to below, Kiba was a true man in his eyes.

Shino pulled his tape strip out that he had packed before he left and walked behind to measure his chest, he did want to for the funeral but there was this scent. It must have been Kiba's natural musk, Shino couldn't help but to stop his extension of his arms to wrap the tape around.

What was this emotion he wondered. It didn't feel like jealous or anger, it was truly different. The musk smell filled his senses, it was like pheromones... Those pheromones. It was almost like a switch was turned on, Shino felt it. He knew what this was. He felt it with Hinata long before any of her children had been born, when they kissed and began to grow passionate. But for a man, that was wrong. It wasn't something that was done in the village.

"Eh, Shino you alright?" Kiba turned his head to look behind him to see a frozen man. He spun around to put two hands on Shino's arms. It woke him up from his trance, he backed away from him. He wanted to distance himself, now that he knew what he was feeling.

"Shino,are you going to get my measurements?" Kiba stepped forward to turn around, Shino felt his face start to burn with a blush but he moved closer. He wanted to avoid that intoxicating scent, any simple touch from the exposed skin on him would set him off. But Kiba put his head back making his brown hair drip down in front of Shino who stood taller than the man. He noted the neck of his friend's, the curves of everything.

He finally wrapped the tape around his chest, his palm accidentally brushed against a hard nipple on Kiba's chest. The other man didn't react, he just stood there. Shino felt a pumping through his body, was this normal?

Shino thought for a second and decided to take a lead in this, if he could get a small sample maybe he could understand his feelings truly. He placed his fingers down on that nub, he could feel Kiba straighten but he didn't stop him.

 _This is too easy_ shino thought as as he placed his other hand over the other and played with them. The smaller man grew rigid more but never fought back. _It's like he wants this to happen_. Shino continued his assault to the chest of his friend, he squeezed them between his fingers drawing a shudder from his friend, it brought a smile to his lips. Kiba was melting in his hands before him, he gave that neck a lick and kissed him, giving sucks to the skin under his tongue. Bringing a small moan from the man under his tongue.

He didn't know what he was doing, he just did what felt natural to him. Kiba had salty skin under his tongue, it drove Shino crazy at this. Kiba wasn't fighting, he was letting him do this. He felt little moans escape Kiba's mouth as he bit down on his shoulder leaving teeth marks, this felt so right...almost like this was what he was born to do, born to love. He was born to love Kiba, he felt it deep within him.

He knew his beetles would come out and engulf the man but at this moment he didn't care. Some started to exit his skin from under his coat and crawl on the skin of his friend. He just continued to nibble and suck on Kiba's ear lobe, unaware of the door opening.

"What?!" Tamaki had come home early, Kiba's eyes shot open and broke the embrace of the taller man.

"What kind of gay shit fuckery are you trying to pull on me!?" Kiba changed his attitude so quickly, Tamaki stood dumbfounded at the sight of her boyfriend in the arms of another, and a man at that. She knew Kiba wasn't that way, why would he let another man do that to him. Shino stood still, he didn't what to do. He was caught, but no one said a word.

"Answer me!" Kiba yelled and got closer to him, Shino just kept his face blank as possible as Kiba got closer. He knew he'd surly be hit from this, and he was right. Kiba raised a now extended clawed hand and struck it across Shino's coat making large gashes to the green clothing and another to punch him in the face. All he could do was stand there, his body hurt from the attack. He didn't know why Kiba struck him but he knew how well Kiba was to show off to anyone. Shino just walked passed him, pass the girl and out the door again and this time for the last time. He pulled the white coat over the green one and held a hand to his cheek.

"Kiba what the hell was that about?" Tamaki stood with her arms crossed. Kiba pulled his shirt back on.

"His dad died so he taking measurements for a new outfit, and it just seemed to escalate..." Kiba kept his voice angry but inside he was feeling confused. He was confused about himself and the very fact he didn't mind the act. Tamaki stormed out of the home, she just wanted to get away.

"Wait Tamaki, come back!" he chased her out the door, she spun on her heels to face him.

"I need to get some air! Think about what you did!"

"What?! Shit, Tamaki!" he didn't want to leave the home not after that event, he knew his body was reacting to that, well, he didn't know what to call that.

"I didn't even like it." Kiba spoke to himself and shut the door.

"Not from what I saw, meow."

"Momo...how much did you see?" Kiba asked as the dark grey cat wearing a little shirt jumped off the table.

"Enough to know what was going on, meow"

"Don't dare tell, Tamaki." Kiba sounded desperate. The cat licked her paw and rubbed it over her ear. "Or I will eat you."

"After all these threats, why wouldn't I tell her, Meow. Get you out of the house, meow."

"This is my own house, dumb Animal. But after all this time I've come to notice you're just skin and bones. Why would I eat you?"

"Which is what that dog should be by now in the ground, meow." the cat spoke and ran as Kiba felt anger rush over him as he tried his best to catch the cat.


	8. Reflecting

Left with an empty house, only the sound of a clock and water drops filled the air. The Inuzuka paced in the bedroom, while holding Momo in his arm. The cat had been caught with some catnip and time, now Kiba went back and forth. Momo just looked sideways in anger from being caught, she had become lip and her legs stretched out. Kiba was trying to process the event that had transpired. He liked what had happened, but it wasn't right. What would the village say? He'd be a social outcast if anyone found out what had happened. But that was behind closed doors, no one would know. Still, if it did get out, Kiba would have to move to another village. Maybe back with Tamaki and her grandmother's cats... _ugh more cats_ , Kiba thought and squeezed the grey cat in his arm making the cat give a squeak and a growl of anger.

But Shino...He wasn't like himself, he was so forceful. Not like his timid self, always hiding behind his coats like his younger days, but a man taking risks seemed to make Kiba like it. He shook his head and sat on the hard bed with a cat in his arm getting squished.

"What happened?" Kiba asked rhetorically but the cat spoke up.

"You enjoyed it whatever it was..."

"Shut up." He gave a harder squeeze to the cat."I wasn't asking for your input..."

He sat but soon laid back on to the shared bed. _What would everyone think if they found out? Shit, I'd be in a bunch of gossip if anyone found out. It's just... Not natural."_ The cat tensed at his touches to her head while being heldKiba just kept her close to him, in reality he just wanted some animal to hold much like he did with Akamaru. If Akamaru were still here, he'd be able to ask him. It may sound crazy to others but his Ninkin had alot of good ideas about things and felt things about others in a more intuitive way. Kiba knew Shino was a good guy, _hell more than a good guy._ Kiba let the cat from his arms and rolled over to face the other side of the bed. He tried to imagine what it'd be like to have...Shino on that side of the bed.

Kiba could yell at himself for thinking that way, he loved women. He sank into the top sheet. At least he thought he did, there was just something that felt right when Shino took that risk of kissing his neck, and twiddling his...well his nipples.

 _Damn it, it's happening again!_ Kiba felt himself growing excited from replaying the scene in his mind. The way his tongue felt on his skin, it was so hot and wet. He was skillful with his tongue it seemed and Kiba liked that. The man gave his canine tooth a lick thinking of what he could do to that man. He just wanted to rip all his clothes off and give him that torture Shino gave him.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kiba yelled and squeezed his eyes shut. He was trying to not think of what happened and now he was imaging what he'd do to him. This wasn't a normal thing at all, it was affecting his mind. This, this strange feeling was taking over him. He must be sick, he must have gotten delusional from rotten food or something. Maybe a trip to the hospital wing to see if he was sick would fix him up.

 _Oh but I can't leave..._ Kiba thought about his stark erection, if anyone in town saw that after Shino left the house... _Oh God Shino_. He remembered what had happened, he hurt his best friend, his team mate. Kiba slumped back into his bed and felt terrible. He wanted to apologise but it was probably too late. He really did it this time, striking his friend in the chest and face. If anyone found out he'd be in even more trouble. He decided to just stay put, if Shino wanted an apology he'd come to Kiba.

He knew that wouldn't happen, Shino was the type of man that'd shut the world out when he was hurt by anything and not speak of it. Kiba felt Shino was always bottling his feelings. Like one of those bugs he catches and puts in a bottle, that's what Shino's emotions were Kiba guessed. Each bug at his house could probably represent every feeling Shino ever had. He was getting better at showing facial expressions but his feelings were different.

 _That man will die lonely at this rate..._ Kiba didn't want to think of his friend dying, too many times has Shino always tried to sacrifice himself for his friends, and especially for Kiba. The dognin, thought of one time, the most important time. Kiba's soul had been transported to a prison like dome, after it was said and done Hinata had told Kiba the truth of what happened because Shino never said a word about it, just pushed his goggles up in a way that always told you that Shino was being modest or embarrassed over something.

Shino had put his life on the line for Kiba and Akamaru. He had made each beetle in his body come out and give chakra to each of them. She told him how Shino was draining himself to save him. _If that wasn't someone who loved you then I don't what that is_.

"Shino loves me..." Kiba finally spoke aloud, startling the cat who was now cleaning her fur. Kiba pushed himself up to look at the door. "And they say dogs can read people's emotions easily..."

 _But it's too late to go on this, I've ruined it...fine I'll just keep the way it is. Besides I don't have to say sorry, I did nothing wrong. Shino should apologise to me!_ Kiba thought to himself with gritted teeth. If Kiba was a jerk to Shino maybe, Shino would lose that love for him.

"I'll go to funeral, cat. And I won't talk to Shino because I need to think this over still!" Kiba pointed at the grey cat

"I don't care, meow."


	9. Memories are colder than Reality

_"Are you excited about Kiba coming back?" Hinata sporting her new shortened hair cut as she sat at a BBQ restaurant with her old teammate, Shino. It had been years after the wedding since anyone had seen Kiba. Now all 30, Shino wondered if Kiba had changed. He didn't like the very idea of Kiba basically running off after all was said and done with the attempted kidnapping of Hinata by a group of Sound Ninjas that had turned rogues trying to sell body parts on the black market. Kiba had left no note or word as to say where he was going, at least none for Shino. Hinata had learned about it, but she had promised she wouldn't tell anyone until now._

 _Now Shino sat slumped holding his chopsticks in mid air as he was reaching for a small steak to eat._

 _"Of course I'm excited. Why? Because he's apart of the team." Shino said finally grabbing the little meat and putting it in his mouth. He had grown his hair out after all these years, he didn't have a reason as to why he decided to grow it out but he did. Maybe in truth he wanted to stand out to be noticed but it didn't work. He was to start his teaching job at the Academy soon, he was excited about that as well. He wore rectangular glasses over his eyes, and a short green coat with little red beetle pins on both sides of his collar._

 _Hinata smiled and grabbed another steak piece. It was Choji's birthday and he had invited everyone to eat with him, as long as no one took the last piece. Shikamaru sat next to him talking to Ino with Sai next to her. An empty spot next to Shino reminded him that Kiba wasn't here. Things were different to say for the years he'd been gone, it seemed everyone got used to it except for him. He took another piece in his mouth, he chewed it over thinking of what Kiba may look like now. He was growing his chin out last he saw him. Maybe he had a full beard now. But one thing Shino was certain, he would be that girl... Whatever her name was._ _It was only the afternoon, and already Shino felt he wanted to go home. Even though he was talking to Hinata, it just didn't seem as fun as it could be. She was occasionally scolding her son or helping her little daughter use her chopsticks._

 _Naruto was talking to Sakura next to him. Lee was sitting very close to Tenten and she was smiling widely at him. It seemed everyone had found someone, except for him. Inside Shino could feel his heart sink within him._

 _And the room exploded into greeting. He looked up to see Kiba. Well, a man that looked like him. Having that jacket he did as a young boy it now seemed to small for him. His dark brown hair had grown somewhat out and was combed back to make pointed long hair. Akamaru was by his side, slower and more older but still faithful as always. He waved to everyone and some stood to greet him. Naruto shook his hand. Choji greeted between eating his rice._

 _"Hinata!" It sounded like Kiba, he hugged the smaller woman and smiled. He didn't grow much in height, he still seemed short as always._

 _"And...hey." it seems more of a question when Kiba had finally come to Shino. Kiba just gave a confused smile and sat next to him talking about his trip here. His large white dog sat next to him sleeping._

 _Shino felt awkward that his own friend would forget him, Kiba of all people. He didn't want to say anything for the rest of the party, he just ate little bits here and there. It was getting later in the day and he did want to go home to... Well just to be at home._

 _He gave his respects to Choji and walked off back to his home. It wasn't too far when he began to get a growing concern he was being followed. He didn't want to turn around so he just kept his pace. Maybe they'd go a different road. But who it was didn't, it was starting to annoy him, he decided to stop and pretend to window shop hoping the person would leave._ _He saw the reflection and his eyes opened wide behind his tinted glasses._

 _"Hey, I didn't catch your name at the party." Kiba asked as he came to a stop. Shino turned around._

 _"You should be there not here." it was hard for him to not ask why and give an answer. Kiba gave a smile, he was just like he always has been_ _Shino felt_.

Shino had taken a nap since he had gotten home. In truth he had gotten home and dropped his large white coat and ripped green jacket as soon as he had gotten home, leaving him in a black shirt that went over his chin. He had cried, he knew it wasn't something to cry over, people cry when sad about anything and he was saddened by the events of the day. He had fallen asleep after a while. He was dreaming of when Kiba came back to the village after so long.

 _Kiba kept his smile, "You act like I forgot you, Shino. I was playing with you."_

 _Shino felt a little better about it, still it was a cruel way to joke with him. He had been forgotten alot growing up and it was poor taste to do a joke of that way._ _"I didn't mean to, Shino..."_ _Kiba came in to kiss him. Is this what it feels like? He would have never guessed._

Shino's dream began to take a different route and he didn't mind it. It was weighing on him recently, and they usually came out in dreams. This was nice to say at the least. But his dream was cut short by a knock on his door. At first he was hoping it was his dream or something, but he heard it again. His eyes opened, but shut quickly remembering he removed his glasses to sleep. He fished around for them on the nightstand.

The knocking stopped as he got out of his bed. It was odd, he waited a few seconds before opening it. He didn't want the person to come back whoever they were. He then pulled the door open to find a small bunch of flowers. He was very befuddled as he picked it up. It held a mix of roses and lilies. A small little note was on it. _Sorry about your loss._ _Ino, Shikamaru and Choji_

Each name was written in different handwritings meaning each took the time to say sorry. He looked down and saw a small pile of pulled flowers under the nicer bouquet. Very crude and dirt still attached to the roots. It was a small bundle of daisies, Shino lifted them off the ground. He looked around for the three that left the flowers but they were gone already. He saw the three InoShikaCho walking back to the market, but he knew Ino would never have dirty flowers being from a florist shop. Choji would never because he would have dirt mixed with his food when he'd eat. And Shikamaru would think picking flowers a drag. Shino held the white daisies in his other hand looking at them with no expression on his face. He brought them into his house and shut the door.

From afar, Kiba had poked his head around the building side. He was glad Shino liked the flowers he picked.


	10. Bark is worse than the Bite

A priest came into the room as all the Aburame sat on the floor. Kiba sat next to Hinata who had her daughter with her dressed in the same black and grey attire as everyone else here. Kiba felt a little out of place with his outfit, it matched everyone else's, he just felt weird. Shino was closer to the priest, his face showed no emotions aside from a large green and brown bruise on his face. He tried his best to cover it with his collar before the funeral but it was noticeable now in the open. Kiba was sure all the others could see it but they made no mention to it. Kiba felt sick, emotionally and physically, he was sick from the heat in these robes and sick from the feeling of guilt in him of what he did. He didn't even know why he did it, he just felt so angry and conflicted at the same time. Shino hadn't spoken a word to him since that had happened. It had been three days, Kiba was sure his poorly put together peace offering of daisies wouldn't make anything better between them because he didn't make any mention he did that. It had been rough for him to exit his house but he did anyway that day and picked a few flowers he found on the side of the roads. It wasn't much but he thought it would do something.

The procession went on for what seemed hours to Kiba. He gripped his pant leg as the short but fat priest left the roof. The bamboo floor matting made a soft squish sound at each step. Kiba was so relieved to finally stand after sitting in his legs. Many of the Aburame stayed around to give condolences. The short Dog nin wanted to leave but he came with Hinata who wanted to stay and talk, plus for the close family and friends dinner afterwards. Kiba had no problem with staying to eat but his problem was with the tallest man in the room surrounded by many that looked like him. Kiba couldn't help but to stare at him, just because everyone in the room looked the same Shino looked somehow...different. In a good way, Kiba noted. The short man scratched his beard and stood next to Hinata. The hold up was with Choji talking to him, it had been a year since Choji's father death as well. Shikamaru stood next to him with the same tired expression he's carried for years, Temari wasn't able to attend since she had to be with, Gaara for a meeting. Which Shikamaru was slightly happy she wasn't here, he loved her but at times she got alittle mean in front of all his friends.

"Hinata." Kiba spoke making her turn her head to look at him. Kiba remembered the first time he saw her eyes look at him, he thought them scary and soulless but he now loved it when she turned her head to him.

"What's the matter, Kiba?" She could feel the tension of the man next to her, he hadn't spoken to Shino since they got here. She saw Kiba shift uncomfortably in place waiting for Choji.

"How do you talk to someone who..." He stopped mid sentence to think the words through. She had a look of concern on as he thought. "what if something bad happened and you want to make up for it?"

"Did some the happen between you and Shino?"

"What!?" He shouted making all the Aburame turn to Kiba with their black glasses to look at him. He put his head down and spoke softer, "No...between me a Tamaki." He lied and moved forward as Choji finished talking to Shino.

"Well, first thing to do is apologise then explain why you did what you did, then the both of you should come to an understanding."

 _She makes it sound so easy..._ Kiba kept his expression blank as she came up to Shino. Her eyes went to the large mark on his face but gave a smile. She took her opportunity to hug him, his hug was awkward but he gave one back. Himawari gave a hug as her mother did. Kiba braced himself for his turn up to say his words of sadness. She let go letting Kiba come up and the two men looked at each other.

"Sorry for your loss, Shino." He kept his eyes down as he shook hands with his friend of 20 years, Hinata could tell at this moment it wasn't Tamaki who Kiba had messed up with, it was Shino. She knew that bruise on his cheek must have also been from Kiba, she gave a sigh. These two had always been a little unbalanced as friends. Kiba would get mad and Shino would just say the wrong thing to make Kiba even more angry. And it wasn't the first time Kiba had resulted to violence to get Shino to listen to him. But that was when they were little and just learning to be a team, she thought that surly they could get along now.

"You two may stay for the dinner. Because-"

"We would love to Shino. Kiba?" Hinata tried to make her friend budge but he stayed content of not saying a word. He just nodded, making the man standing next to him grow a little annoyed inside. But Shino pointed them to area where the dinner would be.

"Kiba, what happened between you and Shino?" she spoke as they entered the room, only a few where here. Choji sat and waited for more food as Shikamaru sighed along side Ino and her husband Sai.

"Eh! What makes you think something happened?" Kiba was a terrible lair at times he was too open with his feelings, 'easy to read' as Shino would put it at times. He was saved by the entrance of the man he was going to speak about.

Shino sat at the end of the long rectangular table with Kiba on his left and Lee to his left. Kiba unfocused his mind from the situation and looked at the grain in the wood of the table that was replaced by food. It was salads. He felt too sick to his stomach still to eat, he just played with the water chestnuts hidden under the lettuce. Hinata gave him a small bump to eat, he didn't want to get her mad. _She's a mom of two and knows how to handle kids like me_ Kiba told himself and ate. The dinner was quiet, he was sure that you could hear everyone chewing. Well, he could what with his acute hearing. And with his extra sensitive nose, he smelt the unmistakable scent of meat.

Kiba didn't hear Shino calling his name until he snapped back into reality.

"Kiba." Shino's voice was a whisper. Kiba's eyes grew large when his friend spoke his name. "I need to speak to you. Because-"

"Yeah we can." Kiba stood when Shino stood.

"Excuse us for a minute." Shino told the many familiar faces of the other teams. He walked through the white sliding doors, pass the other Aburame standing in the halls. Kiba was sure it was not somewhere good. The journey stopped at the door to another room, opening and shutting the door, Shino had brought him to an empty room used for what seemed to store things.

"Kiba." Shino started and the shorter man knew it wouldn't go well. "I apologise for my actions."

"Wha?" it wasn't the words Kiba was hoping for but he knew Shino. His friend would do or say something, then mull it over for hours or days all while beating himself up and making it seem he was the bad guy when Kiba was the one that hurt him.

"I did something terrible to you, because it is not the way for men to act on another man." Shino dropped to his knees and bowed so far he covered his face with the ground with his arms extended.

"But Shino..."

"No." the man's head popped up from the ground. Kiba knew he wasn't going to win this today. The tall man stood again towering over Kiba's small 5'9" height. Those soft lips he remembered, the heat from his tongue like he remembered, the skillful way it licked his neck...If Shino thought it terrible then Kiba wanted to be terrible with him.

"That is what I wanted to tell you, I needed to apologise-" Shino was cut off by a knock at the door. It was one of the lookouts for the new to be Clan leader. The little man didn't say a word just stared at the two, or what Kiba thought he was. His eyes were covered as well.

"We must return to the dinner." Shino let the other Aburame leave and stood looking down at Kiba. They both could swear the only sound in the room were their hearts beating fast, neither knew what to do. Kiba wanted to return a kiss from the other day, Shino wanted to continue his kisses but he was the first to leave the room and Kiba.

The feast was painful awkward for the two of them. They usually were so cheerful of each other but for today Kiba ate silently as Shino picked at the meat on his plate. Hinata looked at the two, she sat next to her daughter. The dognin began to get restless, he just wanted to yell out. The silence, the out of no where apology and the very fact he was confused with himself made Kiba go to angry fast. _As long as no one talks to me, I'll be fine_...

"Kiba, would you mind passing the Ponzo-" Shino asked gently while pointing to the bottle, he chose the wrong time to.

"Why don't you take everything from me." Kiba said quietly not moving. The room came to a hush as quickly as Shino's expression changed slightly.

"Kiba I asked you-"

"Just take it, like you took advantage of me a three days ago!" Kiba yelled making everyone gasp. They all thought in their heads as to what that meant. Shino had turned pale, more so than his normal colour. He was sure that would be the end of it all, the town would catch wind of this and he'd be ostracized from the village. Kiba soon came to terms with what he had blurted out.

"Shit, Shino..." Kiba said quietly to the man next to him, who stood as fast as he could.

"If you'll excuse me." Shino gave a bow and left the room to the hallway. He was going to stay in that small room he and Kiba were in before. Just to avoid anyone who may seek him out.

As the guest still talked with each as to what the situation meant, Kiba looked to Hinata who gave him a sad look. _So this what made Kiba so worried or...Shino would never take advantage of anyone if that is true of what Kiba said..._

The short man began to get worried but tried to cover his emotions as he left the room faster than Shino did. _I have to apologise, I fucked up so bad._

Not really having an issue finding the hiding man in the storage room, the door slide open and there he stood with his back to the door. Kiba shut the door and stood there. _Say something._

The air was filled with guilt and remorse. Kiba stepped forward and placed a hand on the tall man's shoulder, it was heaving. The slit pupils of Kiba almost shrunk and knowing what he did caused his friend to cry...a man that never showed his emotions to anyone cried, in a storage room.

"Leave me alone." a soft yet poisoning tone came from the man.

"What?" Kiba didn't mean to act dumb, the shoulder he was clinging to was pulled away.

"I said leave me alone. Or I will have to use force." Shino stood straight to his towering height of 6'1, he was the tallest of the graduated ninjas from the Konoha11.

"Gee, you'd think you'd be a little more happy I'm coming to apologise." Kiba started to get snappy with him.

 _His bark is worse than his bite_ Shino thought as some of his Kikai slipped from under his skin. The newly made holes from under his jacket bled as they crawled out his collar. "I am giving you time to leave, **Kiba**."

"Well deal with it, I'm staying and that's that!" Kiba put his hand forcefully on his shoulder again only to get covered in the black beetles. He gave a scream as they began to bite and leach the chakra out of the man.

"Fuck sake, get them off me!" Kiba shook his hand and heard it. The buzzing of hundreds of beetles, Kiba knew he had made a mistake coming today.

"Alright fine, I'll leave but don't expect me to come back to **you and your stupid friends!** " Kiba yelled as Shino slowly turned around. His face was bleeding from the new openings in his pores.

"Very well...it would be nice to get away from your loudness."


	11. Love and Denial

_Naruto was saving the earth from the crashing of the moon, everyone in the village was panicking and running, their screams echoed throughout the alleys and homes. All Kiba could do was stand there, he saw the details of the moon's surface. His best friend and team member, Shino stood next to him in awe. His hair was covered with a black bandana under his white hood_ _which fell off as he looked up at the large_ _object slowly getting closet to them._ _Kiba was scared to say at the least, he was scared he'd die. He lived through the biggest war he ever went to and now he'd be killed by a falling object. Killed before he could find anyone to love, before he could settle down and have a family, before he could become Hokage._

 _"Damn you, Naruto!" Kiba shouted to the moon, doubting anyone would hear his cries. Shino turned his head to look at the shorter of the two. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, all he knew is he wanted to stay with his friends forever. It looked like it wasn't going to be that way._ _"One day, I'll be as strong as Naruto and beat him to saving the world..." Kiba had deflated from his earlier shouting._

 _Shino just looked at him._ _"To me, you've beat him." Shino spoke softly as he could, the expression on Kiba changed. Shino knew what he was doing, he was trying his best to subtly tell Kiba he had feelings for him but it wasn't working._

 _"No, I'm not like Naruto...I know what I am compared to him. I'm just a comical flunky of Naruto. I'll be never be Hokage, not compared to him." Kiba started to walk away from the table they were sitting at eating their ramen like they did everyday for lunch. The words Kiba spoke broke Shino's heart, to think this is how Kiba really felt deep down._

 _"To me you're better than Naruto, why? Because you are my Best friend. You saved my world..." Shino didn't want to come out so fast and say that. "And Hinata's."_

 _Kiba stopped in his tracks, he stood facing away as more and more people ran by screaming terrified screams as they pushed by the two men. The sound of Shino's footsteps came up from behind him. Kiba couldn't help but to have tears, it was the first time anyone in his life told him he did well. His mom never wanted to, she'd just yell at him for being weak._

 _Akamaru stayed sleeping at the table, he heard the yells but didn't move since Kiba didn't. He was getting a little older in his years._

 _"Kiba-" Shino's words were cut off by a surprise hug from Kiba. Shino knew his friend was the type that liked physical contact. The hug was gentle, more so than he'd expected from the rough and tough Dognin. Kiba's arms were wrapped around his neck, Shino finally put his surprised arms down around the waist of his freind. He shut his eyes, this felt so right to him. Holding Kiba this way it made him wish he could hold him for the rest of his life._

 _Kiba cried into his shoulder for the longest time it seemed, his tears soaked into the white fabric, he knew it wasn't good to cry, a Shinobi crying in public but he didn't care. Hell the world was going to end._

 _"Why do good things always have to come out when you're about to die?" Kiba choked out as his grip got harder on the man. He could feel a buzzing within his friend. An unsure buzzing from the bugs, 'it was probably taking alot of control on those beetles to keep them in' Kiba thought but never lessened his hug. And he felt it._

 _A small peck on the head from his best freind. Shino had given a small kiss to his head through his hair. Kiba was confused at first but knew it was probably Shino just trying to comfort him the best he knew how. Kiba squeezed harder as the moon in the background cane closer every second._

Kiba snapped back into reality, he had been thinking remembering the times he spent with Shino. He was walking with his girlfriend, Tamaki, to her home. Kiba wasn't too pleased to be leaving. He thought of that time, he now knew that Shino was telling him something. _He gave hints he liked me..._ Kiba thought and kept walking up the dark path covered in dirt and blankets of Bamboo blocked the sun. Kiba felt like a fool not picking up on that, but he was oblivious to a man coming on to him. And it was Shino at that, the man who seemed to have no interest in anyone. Only he seemed he always have an interest in Kiba. He was always there for him, they always got ramen at noon together.

Sometimes Kiba would sleep over at Shino's house or Shino would sleep at Kiba. Keeping his smile to himself he remembered that he had only one bed so Shino would have to sleep with him when he visited Kiba's house. _It probably was nice to him to share a bed...it was nice to share with him_.

"We're close to the house, Kiba." Tamaki said, she was still mad over the view she saw but she kept it tucked in the back of her mind. Momo walked in the middle of the two.

Kiba couldn't do this, he couldn't leave two days after the funeral to go live in the woods without saying goodbye but he had to keep going.

"Be nice to get away from that village and the homosexuality of bug peoples, meow." Momo was just trying to push the man's buttons. Kiba didn't want to think of it as homosexual and he didn't want to label his friend that either.

"Shut up, Momo." Kiba finally said and kept walking but this time trying to step on the cats paws. The cat gave an annoyed grunt and jumped ahead of them.

"Leave her alone."

"Tamaki, that cat says some bad things sometimes." Kiba stopped when she stopped.

"Sometimes she says the truth." Tamaki looked down making the long light brown hair fall with her. "So I was just this part of your charade? To make everything think you were normal?"

"What?! What kind of stupid question is that!" Kiba was caught off guard. But he lightened his tone and spoke again,

"It wasn't a Charade..."

"Telling someone you love them when you don't? What do you call that? Kiba, we had sex..."

 _We kind of did..._ Kiba thought to himself hearing her continue.

"And am I to assume that you had sex when you didn't love me? "

"It's what you wanted." his voice was low and sad.

"I wanted someone to love me. Having sex with them tells them you love them." Tamaki started to walk away. Kiba continued too, only to be stopped.

"No Kiba, I don't want you to come with me."

"What why?"

" **Really?** You honestly don't know why? Kiba you lied to me."

"I never lied. I love you."

"Not by the way you enjoyed those kisses from a man, meow."

"Kiba...is that true?" Tamaki's voice was starting to break from the tears. Kiba looked down and thought. He did love them, he loved every second of the event. It made him hard, harder than he ever felt with Tamaki.

"I did. It's true Tamaki. I like men." it even came as a shock to Kiba to say those words. _I wonder when shino started liking me?_

"Well then that's it then. Goodbye Kiba. Thanks for being my first love and turning out that way." She walked away as fast as she could with her cat behind to give little covers of dirt to Kiba with her back feet.

Kiba was left without directions of getting back home, he hadn't been paying attention in all honesty and now he was left alone with no where to go but a man in his heart.

 _Can't believe that I'd love a man..._ Kiba thought to himself as he walked down the dirt path, that was one way to go he supposed. _Shino was so painfully obvious to me and I didn't pick up on that. Damn, I must be a little daft._

Kiba picked up on his speed as he ran. If he could just pick up a scent of the village he could get back, it may have taken a day and a half to get here, but he'd try to get back to Shino in half the time. Apologising for being a jerk and more after hurting him.

 _Don't worry Shino, I'm coming back to you like you always came back to me._ _I love you._


	12. We met with hate We left with love

"Summoning presentation without a supervising staff member?" Shino stood with his arms cross in front of Konohamaru. The young man laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought it'd be a surprise course." Konohamaru said sporting a smile as the students laughed at his comment, however, Shino did not. His face showed no emotions whatsoever, he wasn't in the mood for playful behaviour. He looked up at the large toad, Gamagorō, that had been summoned and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"If the Academy teacher would have wanted a Summoning demonstration, they needed to fill out the proper paperwork to have myself or would have called upon other's for their input." Shino turned around to look at the three students of Konohamaru, Boruto just looked at him. The boy was always off in his own world, but it seemed at the mention of the large beetle made the boy perk up.

"Allow me to demonstrate class, the basics of Summoning!" Shino yelled making all the kids look, class that seemed confused at him. They had already seen Konohamaru sensei summon his toad and now shino was to summon his animal.

"Um, Shino Sensei? Would it be a good idea to do that?" Boruto spoke up only to be ignored.

"Summoning!" Shino bit his thumb to make blood come out, the first couple of times of biting hurt but now it didn't have a feeling anymore. He placed his hand on the ground making a circle of black and lines come from around his palm. A puff of smoke, when it cleared he was standing in front of a large red and black beetle. Most of the girls screamed in fear, even Boruto was shocked to see this behemoth of a bug again.

"Don't be afraid, children!" Shino yelled over the beating of the wings. It blew the dirt around it away from the grass as it hovered. "Insects are our friends!"

"Really? I wonder..." Konohamaru said to himself.

"Shino Sensei! I don't think it a very good idea to Summon a large beetle when there's a larger toad **nearby**!" Sadara yelled making the tall man come to realise he had made a large mistake. He looked up at the two animals seeing the toad eyeing the beetle. He was about to call his beetle away when all standing persons around were pushed to the ground in a heave of strong wind from the bug flying upwards with a large toad on its tail.

 _Damn it,_ Shino thought to himself as the animals blasted off to the almost completed school building. The opening ceremony was to be for next week. _Why me_?

"The toad is aggressive!" Konohamaru yelled as the kids ran away as fast they could.

"Oh shit..." Shino muttered as it went straight to the roof, the large toad made a large crash as it broke through the construction equipment on the roof.

"Shino Sensei, what are we going to do?!" Sumire, the still class president yelled as her long purple braids had pieces of twigs and leaves in them. She came running over to him when she saw him out there. He just stood there, thinking, but he had no thoughts whatsoever coming to him.

"Shino? Are classes still in?" Konohamaru asked quietly making both Sumire and Shino lose the colour in their faces.

"Oh no..." she said to herself aloud. Konohamaru stood with his eyes getting wide. He crossed his fingers and called for a few shadow clones. Shino stood clenching his fist. _I was so stupid, I let my anger get in the way of classroom studies..._

He knew what the children of the school thought of him, the weird socially awkward man that tried too hard. And he did try too hard and this was another cut into the proof. He called some of his Kikai out to make two clones of himself.

"Let's go. Scatter!" Konohamaru yelled as the clones of himself and Shino ran with the real Shino close behind. Some children got out from hearing the large crashing on the roof. The toad jumped higher and higher to get the beetle that circled around the building unsure where to go. Until Gamagorō grabbed the large beetle with it's tongue. Shino's eyes widened under his visor as he saw his summon trying to get away.

The real Shino and Konohamaru gave a giant leap to get to the roof to call their summons away. Shino's Kikai seeped from under his large green coat that went down to his ankles. They swarmed and went toward the taod to try to drain some charka as it struggled to swallow the beetle. Shino's summon secreted a foul liquid from it's body as a defense.

The younger man went to his toad's head to try to break up the fight. Shino called more clones out from the beetles as they went to aid the beetle.

Until the roof made a creak. Both creatures stopped moving as did their owners. Gamagorō's weight had broken the roof. The two men were able to get control of their summons to make them go back to where they live. The two men fell from the roof to the ground. The clones from the roof turned back into a swarm of beetles to make a beetle sphere around them.

"Let's go help the children out." Konohamaru yelled from inside the giant black sphere of bugs.

OoOoOo

Kiba ran once he got a scent of the village, he used his Beast Transformation to run all four, it had been years since he ran like this it felt good to be a ninja again in a way.

He saw the large red gates of the village in his sights, he'd been running as fast as he could back. He looked up and saw a giant cloud of dirt over the distance.

 _What the hell is going on now?_ He sped up as fast as he could, he didn't stop as the two gate guard stood as this man went right passed them. He caught a scent of him, Shino was at the school. He had an earthy scent like pine mixed with insects. He made a turn now running on two again, then he saw it. The school was collapsing into itself.

Kiba ran as fast he could to the falling building, he didn't care at this point of personal safety. He just needed to get to Shino. He couldn't let the anger he felt be the last thing he said to him.

Kiba shut his eyes, squeezing a small amount of water from his eyes. He hated himself for saying all those things he didn't mean, do the actions he didn't mean.

He just didn't know how to react, it all came so soon. New students at the Academy ran out to hug their parents how came to pick them up after seeing or hearing the school coming down or each other as the building went down. Kiba reached the grass of the school yard.

He saw through the dust clouds Shino. He was holding two children in both arms. Kiba couldn't help but to smile as he ran closer but he saw something that made his heart drop. The gut wrenching sensation in his stomach, he saw him fall. He was sure he was okay after a fall, he was a grown man but just something made Kiba just want to rush to his side.

The children squirmed out of the arms of Shino as the Inuzuka came to a halt. He walked to Shino, crouched almost like he did with Akamaru, he reached a hand out to touch the back of his head. But he didn't move to the touch. He had to get him away from the debris falling. Kiba pulled him still facing down away from the rubble he was light strangely.

"Shino? Come on man, stop over acting." the short man struggled as he pulled him away and flipping him so he faced up to him. Kiba just looked down at him, his lips were parted slightly but no movement came from him. He reached a hand to his friend's neck, no heart beat.

"No…" he said to himself as he wrapped another arm around his friend to pull him into a hug. He already felt cold and stiff.

Why was everyone precious to him dying? First Akamaru now Shino. He pulled the man away from him to place him gently on the soft ground and took the back of his hand to get the dust off his clean face. Kiba looked close and shut his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Shino." he tried his best to keep his emotions in but he couldn't, "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, why would you love someone like me!? I hurt you, I always did. God…" he wiped the tears away. When he cried for Akamaru, it was easier because he had someone there with him but now his friend was gone. Slipped away in front of his eyes but out of his grasp to hold him in his last seconds.

"I wanted to see your eyes again." Kiba spoke again as he ran a hand through his dirty locks.


	13. The Dog and the Beetle

"Why would you?" a voice spoke behind him. Kiba just kept quiet as he continued looking at the dead man. Closing his eyes again, the man in his arms broke apart into thousands of black beetles. It caught him off guard as they flew past him into the man standing behind. He turned to see Shino standing there. Kiba's toothy grin came over this face as he jumped from his place to run to the man for a hug.

Everyone was watching this crazed man hug another in the midst of the ruined building making Shino pause. He thought of what they'd say but the sobbing man holding onto his large green coat made his mind change. He didn't worry about they'd say, he only worried about what would happen if he let this slip away. He draped his long arms over the fuzzy coat of Kiba and hugged him. Hinata stood in the crowd and stepped forward holding Himwari's hand.

"Shino, Kiba."

They turned to look at her. She couldn't help but to smile at the two. She knew too well that Kiba forced himself to like women, and she knew that Shino loved her and Kiba. But now she was happy they found their way to each other. She had come to get her daughter jut before the classes let out but she was glad to have made it there as the two stood there. Kiba wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand and smiled at her as well.

Shino contemplated on what he was going to say to Kiba, he wanted to continue that dinner he had planned many days ago.

"Kiba?" His deep quiet voice broke the silence of smiles. Hinata gave a giggle holding onto her daughter's hand as she walked away to give the two room.

"Would you like to eat with me? Because-"

"I'd love to." Kiba broke out of the hug as other school professionals came to Shino. "Guess I should let you finish up with work, huh?"

Shino gave him a nod and turned back to Iruka who came out holding his one piece of the favourite items from his office. Kiba knew Shino would have to explain alot about the destruction of the school that was so close to being completed. Kiba gave one more turn around to see Shino looking at him through the crowd. Kiba set off towards his home to get cleaned up and change his outfit for something more classy for his classy date.

First he had to visit Akamaru. He came closer to his home and kept running to the backyard. There the under kept grave marker stood.

 _I'm sorry Akamaru. I shouldn't have left..._ Kiba crouched next to the stone. _Guess what? I got a date with Shino... Guess you were right the whole time, Akamaru._ Kiba stood up and placed a hand on the grave. Once Akamaru left his life at his side, Shino seemed to have taken his place. Kiba couldn't help to smile as he gave a kiss to the stone like he would if Akamaru were alive.

Kiba took his leave and went into his house, thankfully, now a shower was in every home, well almost every home. Shino didn't have away to wash up, aside from the pond outside. Fact Kiba didn't know how Shino did get clean, he must go to the bathhouse like they used to as kids. Kiba laughed at remembering the times they'd go to the hot springs and all the bugs would come out of Shino's body.

Kiba grabbed new everything and the attire he wore once. The blue jacket with white trim. It was his for the wedding. The pink headband that went with it.

"Hell with it." He grabbed the entire outfit from the wedding, chains and all. It was the only nice outfit he had. He tossed them to the floor and turned the shower on. The thoughts of ramen with Shino turned to a more shady side. _Sex with Shino will be new..._ Kiba thought and entered the hot water. It flattened his hair as he stood thinking of it.

 _At least he doesn't have bugs all over him._ Kiba grabbed the bar of soap and washed. _I bet he's still toned..._ Kiba thought and dropped his bar, he had to bend to get it. He felt his own as he bent jab into his stomach.

"Damn it, Shino. Even from a distance you can turn me on..." Kiba said picking the bar up. He thought more of the after events if Shino wanted to do that. Kiba figured Shino may initiate the act, _maybe I should just touch him instead of take him... Hell I wouldn't mind being taken by him instead._

"As long as he doesn't have a larvae stuck to him there again." Kiba couldn't help but to speak aloud like he used to with Akamaru, he still couldn't get over the loss of his companion.

 _I **have** to get these thoughts out of my mind! _Kiba didn't want to scare the man he'd hurt before again by forcing him to have sex.

 _Ah forget it, I can't fight this_ he thought and reached down to grab himself. He knew he wasn't the biggest but it still got the job done, he could still see the size of Shino's the last time they went to the bathhouse, it had been over 10 years though.

He gave himself a little squeeze and shut his eyes. He couldn't do this standing, he could fall over. So he came to sit on the warm tile of the shower floor with the water cascading onto him.

OoOo

Shio had finished his paper work he had to fill out after his stunt with his Summoning jutsu went a little out of hand. He left his desk just in time for dinner. He was starved, not just for food but starved for Kiba's lips again.

He didn't want to miss any second of hanging out with Kiba, so he turned his papers to Anko and left the building.

The sun gave an orange glow to all the buildings in it's light. He walked down the dirt street once more to Kiba's house. He figured he'd meet Kiba there and they'd like go eat. He would have liked to have his different eye cover on but there was no time.

He passed the closing shops of sweets and gifts. He didn't bring any money, he was hoping Kiba would have enough to eat out. He gently scratched the back of his head to avoid upsetting his hair. It took too long for him to bun his hair up everyday to mess it up.

His face lit up with the approach of the home, the grass grew taller since he'd been there. He gave a smile, at times Kiba could forget the rest of the world at times. Shino knocked on the door loudly. A rummaging happened on the other side and the door sung open . And there he was, Shino smiled making the shorter now cleaner man smile too.

"I see you shaved a little." Shino joshed as Kiba couldn't help but to blush. He knew he wasn't acting like he normally did but it was the side no one ever saw.

"Yeah, well I thought I needed a little change." it was shaved clean. He only grew his face out to make Tamaki happy, but now that she was gone he needed to forget the past.

They stood there for a time laughing at times. But Kiba broke the silence, "Want to get something to eat?" He brushed his hair back even though it was already brushed back. Shino gave a nod and Kiba shut his door and the two went off into town.

"Kiba." the taller man spoke just minutes after leaving the house. "Our families must not know of us."

"wha-why?" Kiba stopped putting hands out to stop the man.

"If my clan hears that I am... Not able to produce an heir they'd-"

"woah, they'd actually kick you out?" Kiba asked and started walking again. He saw a nod and felt bad. He wanted to let everyone know he was with Shino, the man he loves but he'd have to keep it swept under the rug. He knew the Aburame would gather on them like ants and pick them apart piece by piece.

They had made it to town, Kiba didn't know what he was hungry for, he was practically hungry for anything after getting off in the shower while thinking about none other but Shino Aburame.

Shino seemed to be going to a place he wanted, which was easier for Kiba. He stopped at the ramen shop, Kiba smiled. _Of course_ he thought. He came to the usual table they sat in. The sign that said the specials off on food, Shino accidentally kicked the sign down making all the patrons eating to snap their heads at the two. Shino gave a nervous laugh while picking the sign up while Kiba beamed with pride at Shino.

They sat down in their chairs and a girl came to ask for what they wanted. They got two bowls of Miso ramen with ham and eggs.

They waited patiently. "Hey Shino. Look, um, I'm sorry. I...I messed up a lot. And I fucked up so badly. I didn't mean to hit you, I just didn't know what I wanted." the conversation was halted by two bowls of food being brought to the table.

"And, Shino, I have to ask. Why me?" the taller man looked down, the steam went up to the visor and fogged up the outer glass.

"I just knew. I knew what kind of a person you were deep down. We are right for each other. Why? Because we give the other what we need. You acknowledge me and in turn I treat you with kindness. You give me that as well, but you need it more than I."

"Ah, Shino...I don't know what to say."

"Plus, you do have a fine-"

"you got a fine ass as well, Shino. If that's what you were going to say." Kiba gave a wink and started to chow his food down. Shino gave a smile and waited for his cool down until he ate.

"Heck, I didn't think a guy like you would like a guy like me." Kiba said between swallows of food. All he got was a smile from the man opposite.

"Hey Shino, why do you wear that thing?" Kiba aksed taking a drink while nudging towards the visor. He saw him stop and think for minute.

"Why you ask, because-"

"Hey, there you are!" both men turned to see Konohamaru walking down to them from the end of the street. His students not too far behind him.

"who's this guy?" Kiba asked as Shino stood from his chair.

"Konohamaru Sensei, is there and issue?" Shino asked making Kiba look at the man, it certainly didn't look like Konohamaru anymore. He grew into his scarf.

"I just wanted to apologise for not filling the proper paperwork to have myself show the class a Summoning. Next time, I'll let you handle that." Konohamaru smiled and gave a thumbs up to Shino, who now stood dumbfounded. He gave a wave as Shino sat back down in his chair.

"Wait... You can summon?" Kiba spoke louder than usual but his excitement got the best of him.

"I can. But you can summon too."

"I can? You think."

"That's not what I meant, Kiba." and a devious smile came over the taller and usually more contained man. Kiba thought for a moment and realised Shino was talking of something in a sexual manner. He liked that Shino was secretly the hornier one out of the two. Kiba could make innuendos but Shino seemed he was harbouring pent up sexual feelings and he may take them out on Kiba in a good way. Which to the shorter man he didn't care. He liked to have that one day.

The two ate their ramen, "After this...would you like to come to my house?" Shino asked while taking a bite from the ham.

"If you're Inviting me, then I can't refuse."

"Good." Shino replied and smiled as he took a larger bite from the meat.

 **Only one more chapter to go (I had fun with this one) , plus the M stuff next chapter too. Oh I sure am going to miss doing the stories of these two. But I may continue in a new adventure or choose a new couple. I do have one in mind.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the story thus far. RR**


	14. The beginning of something more

**I told myself I was going to wait to upload ****this. But I was too excited to finish this story. Please please, Review.**

They had made it back to Shino's after eating and now they sat on his green velvet couch. With a little doing they kept their hands off each other the whole way here. Now Shino sat on Kiba's lap going across. He was worried he'd be too heavy but Kiba proved him otherwise.

"You need to feel free when this happens." Kiba said removing the tie and letting Shino's now long black hair fall pass his shoulders. He ran a hand through it, feeling its pure soft and silky sensation. He didn't want to make his lover feel rushed into anything as he saw him start to fiddle with the visor.

"You asked me why I wear this." he said as he unhinged the locks on the back. "because after these years of having Kikai, they've made my senses too strong." he pulled it off, deep indents for the tightly closed metal on his face. He gave it to Kiba to hold, but the dog nin placed to his eyes.

"My eyes have many issues, I'm sensitive to light and colour. Why? Because insects see fluorescent colours, and the beetles have changed mine to be the same." Shino finished as Kiba looked through still.

"Yeah it's really dark through these things!" he was more excited to see through the visor he forgot about the fact Shino wasn't wearing it now. But his attention turned back to him and he saw his eyes were shut to keep the pain of the way light away.

"Can I see your eyes?" Kiba asked, almost unsure if he would ever see them. But his eyes grew when he saw his. He saw them before but this time they seemed so much different now, beautiful. They showed so emotion for a man with slow growing emotions to his face. It was always Shino who did the first move and he was so blind, Kiba felt he should make the first action. He put a hand behind the head of the man and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt those grey eyes shut as he felt lips on his. Shino had soft lips, Kiba must have been going insane but he could taste Shino and he tasted sweet. He pulled away not wanting to be too forceful on the inexperienced man. Shino just kept his eyes shut as he stayed frozen, he looked even cuter with his eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes."

"It's a little bright for me right now…" Shino just whispered back and straightened to kiss Kiba again. It was passionate, Kiba lifted off the couch with Shino in his arms. The shorter man had the strength beyond his size as he carried the six foot man to his room and shut the door. Shino just held on to him in fear of being dropped accidentally. But he felt the spring of his bed and heard that the curtains were being drawn. He slowly opened an eye to see Kiba standing but the side of the bed, with a smile wide as could be on him.

"Kiba?" Shino started as he felt a hand brush through his black hair once again, "I don't know what to do, because-"

"Ah Shino. Listen, my plan for today is just to make you happy. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" a now worried man propped himself on his elbows only to have that gentle hand in his cheek.

"whatever you want me to do."

Shino just looked down, he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to feel this 'intimacy' he had read on the ways of reproduction for insects. But he was worried about the whole thing with another human. But his worry was hushed by another kiss but this was different. Kiba had stuck his tongue into his mouth and brushed up against his own tongue. A surge of excitement went all over Shino's body as he let Kiba take the lead.

The bed indented when Kiba climbed on, closing the gap of their bodies. He knew what he wanted to do from his now lover, something that wouldn't hurt him but make him suffer the euphoria that came with touches.

Kiba began to pull the large green coat vipper down, only to have his hand stopped.

"Please don't…"

"Why, Shino?"

"My body, shouldn't be looked on to. Because of the Kikaichu." Shino tried to his best to pull the hand away but Kiba kissed him to distract from the pulling od the zipper down and brushed it off his shoulders. The tight black shirt that stretched over his chin, much like Captain Yamato' s in many ways. Shino's eyes were still shut from the massive colours that would hurt him but he tried his best to view Kiba. He couldn't see much, he wanted his visor back so he could see. But the hand with digging nails made him keep his eyes shut. He was placed gently on his back, he waited for a second he didn't know what to expect but he felt a rush of warmth on his chest. The form fitting cloth made his cold sensed body react and make his chest hard. Which Kiba enjoyed licking them, he felt the man under his tongue shake from the sensation to his body. He gave them little sucks to make Shino let out gasps.

"Shino." Kiba asked as the man stopped squirming for a second. "If I'm touching you like this... Will your bugs attack me?"

"No. Why? Because they know you. They know your scent, they know you would never hurt me. But... I've never done this before, I don't know what will happen..."

"What happens if they do swarm?"

Shino was getting tired of questions at this point, he wanted more touching. Kiba was caught off guard by the brash movement but happily kissed those lips again. He let go of them to give his jaw kisses and nips as well. He kissed the bobbing Adams apple of his lover, relishing how it felt with Shino made a noise.

Stopping his kisses, he made his way behind his friend who he lifted up so his back rested on Kiba's chest and the was situated between his legs. Kiba didn't feel like getting himself off tonight he wanted to make Shino feel what it's like.

He bent his head down to kiss that pale neck of his friend, brushing the long hair from his neck he gave more kisses. Kiba's hands moved to his chest again and twiddled the residing nipples so they'd be hard again, sending shocks of pleasure through the man receiving this. He smiled when Shino placed his head back into his chest. Kiba wanted to go for the gold and snaked his hands down to the black pants, he could feel the heat in them and the beginning of the rise for his friend. He placed three fingers on the outside of the cloth restricting the member in them.

Shino gasped harshly as he felt the fingers at the base of him. They massaged it. Kiba had returned his hand to the outside of the pants and undid them to try his best to pull them down. It was enough for him but he didn't know what shino would want, but the dazed man didn't seem to say anything. Just kept his eyes shut tightly as the pants were pulled to his knees.

"How you doing?" Kiba spoke into his ear trying to get some sort of idea how he felt.

"I'm good... Because-" his sentence was stopped by a kiss to the back of his neck. "Kiba? I'm scared to be honest." Shino started and his legs pressed together, his eyes opened slightly to see a smiling Kiba.

"Ah Shino, I wasn't going to do that to you tonight. I was just going to do what I did a sample of earlier." He saw the taller man just look at him. "You know the touching..."

Kiba's hand went down to the thin fabric and put just a finger to the hot tip, "this stuff."

"Oh," Shino tried his best to stay collected, "very well. Continue..."

Kiba felt the head of his lover press back as the finger gave a small twist into the dent of the tip. He loved seeing his lover writhing in the joy of this moment. He knew he'd have to start the main course instead of just giving teasers.

He moved his hands to grab the cloth and slowly pull it down. He saw a few holes from the Kikai that scurried into a new hole they made before his eyes. He thought this is probably why shino has body image issues. Kiba tenderly rubbed a finger over the holes of the man. He didn't know if they hurt but judging by his face it was pleasant. He continued his journey to pull the remaining item of clothing down.

He did seeing the top of his hair, he smiled and pulled them down, it's contents were free. Kiba stared at the engorged phallus before his hands. He knew Shino wouldn't be short in the penis department. But if he was he wouldn't mind any way, but this was perfect. The rest of the room a was cool except for that hot reddening penis in his hands.

Shino whimpered as his most private area was being handled and looked at. He felt embarrassed at the most, he spent 34 years hiding behind clothes and now they were off and his most embarrassing thing next to the holes on his body was being touched.

His toes curled at the simplest touch as Kiba took a long slow feel of the whole length. It was silky and smooth under his rough calloused palm. He drank in the sounds made from each stroke, the touches, the sensations. All brought out because of him, he knew Shino was most likely a virgin but he'd treat him nicely so he wouldn't scare him even more.

A small bead of pre had grown at the tip from each of the pumps given, it looked honestly tempting to Kiba. But he thought of Shino's reaction and stopped.

"Shino? Is it okay if I try something? I promise it won't hurt."

All he got a was a heavy shake of yes and he kept him positioned but he scooted to have one arm holding him up as he lapped at the bead. His tongue felt rough like a cat but needless to say Shino wanted more from that. He raised his hips to show he wanted more tongue. Kiba gladly took his hint, he liked the taste of him already.

His back was starting to ache from the way he was sitting but he wanted to make him happy with this. He licked at the base and traveled the sides to the top but stopped before he got to the tip and went back down. A little frustrated moan came from Shino as he wanted that touch on the head. But Kiba would stop just before it.

His complaints were hushed by a full on rush of hot wet with the little scraps of teeth. He made sounds as Kiba's whole mouth had tried its best to take in as much of him as he could. It was a new experience for the men, but Kiba knew that if he did this too long Shino would end. He pulled his mouth up with an audible pop letting the hot member stand straight with a slight curve back to it.

A small whine came from Shino who was waiting for more, but he was happy by the return of a warm hand grabbing and giving a squeeze. But it seemed to do little to make the man emit those sounds he did with a mouth on him.

Kiba gently slipped from under the man to be between his legs. Shino didn't mind the switch of laying flat as Kiba licked the base of him making those little gasps and moans from him. Then he took him in again, fully sheathing his penis with his mouth.

"Kiba no…" Shino uttered as he felt the building of something inside him, but he knew it wasn't his time yet, it was something else. Kiba didn't understand the signs his lover was making so he kept sucking with each up and down he did.

 _Cum for me, Shino_. Kiba thought and bobbed his head down again. The sounds Shino made told him he was going to. But it wasn't his climax, Kiba felt a small beetle pop out of the tip and borrow into his cheek.

Kiba screamed and tried to get the bug from his mouth but it was already in his skin. Shino covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" Shino whispered and tried to get up from laying down on his back but Kiba put a gentle hand on his stomach.

"It's alright, I promise."

"I didn't know that would happen so soon. I'm sorry I've ruined the mood." Shino seemed he was going to cry, he didn't mean for his Kikai to exit him.

"You didn't ruin anything, it was a little odd for me, yeah, but if I happens again it'll be fine."

"It won't happen again, because… that was my main breeding male, Bugnard. He'll be dead by the end of this." The man looked at Kiba, his eyes filling with tears, "He's supposed go into the female and breed with the queen." Shino rolled over to curl into a ball. Kiba felt bad it went to waste on him but he was happy Shino's body felt he was he was the right one to have this happen. He gave a small touch to the leg of the other man.

"Do you still want to go ahead with this? We can stop." Kiba was sure his lover would say yes, but but Shino laid flat again with his triumphant penis in the air. Kiba gave a smile and licked him again, the same little shakes came again with each lick and suckle to the sides. Kiba traced along the veins that slightly stuck out with a thumb running over the slit at the top.

"Oh, Cum for me, Shino." Kiba's voice was a breathy one making Shino look down to him. "Was that weird?"

"No, I liked it." Shino answered and thrust his hips up when he felt just a suck to the engorged head to his penis.

"Well then…" Kiba started again think of something sexy to say, "I want your dick in **my** **mouth**." and he plunged down again, causing cries of lust to ring out as Shino leaned his head back, Kiba had reached that spot on him to cause this feeling to come over him. His bugs were exiting his body as well to follow the scent of the male that entered Kiba.

"Kiba! Something is coming out!" Shino seemed surprised to feel this sensation, he felt blocked but needed to pee urgently.

"Let it happen." Kiba mumbled with a penis in his mouth and fondled his lovers testicles around. And it did happen, Shino arched his back as his hips shook violently. He released a large amount from not touching himself in his life, a task which none of the other men could do. Kiba couldn't help but to let the hot fluid wash over his tongue. It went down his throat so easily making him suck as it came out. The sounds that he never heard from Shino screamed out. Kiba could feel his penis move at times from the explosion of semen, it bobbed to hit the top of his mouth. _He tastes so good_ … Kiba smiled as his mouth and lips were covered in a clearish white fluid. He swallowed again tasting it on his tongue. He looked at the flushed and exhausted man. He snaked his hands up the black shirt to peel it off. Shino at first tried to keep the shirt on but he let his arms go up to allow it to be pulled off.

Kiba made a sound like a growl when he saw the body of Shino, it was still as muscular as before when they were younger. Kiba was starting to want to have that large penis of his friend in him badly. But he didn't want to beg for it, if it happens tonight or not he was fine with it.

Kiba had Shino completely naked as he took his hand over the collar bones. He saw the large scar from the queen leaving his body to save Hinata. It was healed but still shown the stitches marks. Kiba licked the mark, he felt the fast heart beat under it and enjoyed every second of this.

Small holes all over his body had come about over the years they never healed. Kiba was sure his back was covered in them. They were no bigger than his pinky but he rubbed over the black holes with his fingers. He would be surprised by the beetles scurrying from each one to an opening already made. The Kikai stayed on Kiba's hand and clothes. Shino opened his eyes and looked at the man, his grey eyes seemed softer than before.

Kiba was taken aback by the fact Shino could still move as fast from an explosion like that, but he did. The naked man sat up and kissed the clothed one. Shino wanted to take 'advantage' of him, Kiba just let him. It felt so good to be dominated by a quiet man.

Shino pushed Kiba to his back as he kissed his clean shaven neck. His long fingers undid the silver chain around his neck,and fumbled with the pant button.

 _He's so horny_ Kiba thought as they were taken down. Kiba started to have second thoughts on this.

"Hey Shino..."

The pale man stopped and came to lay on top of Kiba. He was lighter than Kiba had expected. He gave kisses to his neck.

"Look, I don't know if I want you to take care of me tonight." Kiba said making the man stop.

"You do not think I am right for you?" Shino stopped to sit up on Kiba's hips.

"No, I just... It's about you tonight and I think I just want to take care of you." and he grabbed that invitation of a penis that was still erect after all this time. The taller man shut his eyes at the contact again.

"But what I want is to have you..." Shino spoke as he felt the fingernail of the Inuzuka prob into the hole at the tip.

"We'll have that when we do it later. Trust me." Kiba let go and saw him thinking it over. And he got off his hips as Kiba pulled his pants up.

"Then let me have this." Shino came to be over the clothed man again. He rubbed his arching member over the bulge in his lovers pants. Kiba gasps at the through clothing sensation.

Kisses and bites came to the Inuzuka's neck from the Bugnin. The Kikai had broken into Kiba's skin making him bleed, they weren't going to drain his chakra, they were just making the two bonded.

Shino licked at the holes on his neck from the Kikaichu, Kiba felt dizzy from all of this But loved it all. Shino kept his thrusting on the outside of the pants, making loud moans escape his lips. A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead onto Kiba's shirt. The dognin couldn't help but to brush that long black hair through his fingers again. Shino grunted and gasped as he could feel it going to happen again. Kiba liked this, it would mark him as Shino's even more. He didn't need to tell anyone he was with him. They would all know by the marks of the bugs and he would know from the cum that would cover his clothes.

"Kiba..." Shino was breathless as he could feel the building again in him. His face flushed again and his stomach felt it was dropping thousands of feet from the air.

He leaned unto his elbows as he continued to rub the outside of the clothes, then he screamed again. That scream that made Kiba know he was cumming, his hips thrusted hard as he came in spurts over the black pants and shirt at times. Kiba watched as the marvel of a penis really did move as it shot its semen out on him. He smiled as saw Shino look down into his eyes with his. Kiba smiled and kissed those lips and pulled him down to be on him. The heat of the liquid seeped into his shirt when he pulled the man down on him.

"I love you, Shino. Always have, always will." Kiba gave a kiss to him again and let his lover lay on him. He stroked his hair as he let him go to sleep.

"Shino?" Kiba asked making the man give an audible Mmm. "Are bugs cold blooded or warm blooded?"

Shino couldn't help but to laugh, he shut his eyes and laughed.

"Come on Shino, Answer me,are they cold or hot blooded?"

"You still can ask stupid questions." Shino propped himself up to looking at him, remembering all the times Kiba asked questions about bugs when they were kids to now.

"But you didn't answer it."

"Are bugs cold blooded? Yes, why? Because-"


End file.
